Aching Heart
by VixenOfMeiraz
Summary: Now, his heart ached for her. He knew he had made a huge mistake, but his pride refused to allow him to even make a step towards her, to apologise. He cursed his pride, but was too weak to overcome it. xxxx DracoxOC Possible Threeshot. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone :D I was suddenly hit by inspiration to write this. It wasn't exactly meant for HP but it just came out. So yeah... It's a little sad-ish... I hope you guys like it :) Enjoy!**

* * *

He sees her with her friends. There is a smile on her face as she listens to her friend telling jokes. But the cobalt orbs he loves lack the warmth he's used to. Black eyebags mar her beautiful ivory skin. Her luscious mocha locks are lank, unlike the soft silkiness it once was. Even though she looks tired, she looks every bit the angel she is in his eyes. An icy cold hand grip his heart as she never spares him a glance.

He turns back to his table, hand reaching out to reach for a scone, forelorn expression on his usual proud face, his grey eyes devoid of any emotion, when just days ago it was like a storm raged in his eyes whenever he looked at her. His friends glance at each other, unbeknownst to him, worry etched on each of their faces. His mind is too caught up to notice.

They had been perfect together. Their hands fit into each other's like they were made for each other. Their kisses, while short, were filled with as much passion as they both could muster. They never spent a day without thinking of the other. They had been so happy together. Until that day. He'd found out. She was a mudblood.

He'd never had a clue. He just assumed she was from an unknown pureblood family. She'd broken down in tears when he'd left her standing there, too shocked at the revelation to actually say anything to her. That was their unofficial separation.

Now, his heart ached for her. He knew he had made a huge mistake, but his pride refused to allow him to even make a step towards her, to apologise. He cursed his pride, but was too weak to overcome it.

While he had skipped class the days after their separation, he knew she went to classes, because his friends mentioned her at points. Why did she not feel the same misery as him? Had she been toying with his feelings?

Did their love mean nothing to her? All the stolen kisses in empty corridors, all the comforting words hidden in snide remarks when they passed each other in the hallways, not to mention the midnight strolls by the Lake and hiding from Filch after curfew.

He'd seen her smiling at another boy, with just a hint of the love she used to show him. Had she forgotten him that easily? Had their love been just a game to her? All the things he'd did just to go out with her, had those all been one big game to her? Had he been just something to show off to her friends? To capture the Slytherin Prince's heart and then shatter it?

Had she ever really loved him? Or had he been too blind to see it?

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm thinking of making this into a twoshot, what do you think? Review please :D **

**Thanks for reading **

**Vixen ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you to all who favourited and followed. Just a quick question, do you guys want a final chapter where they reconcile? Or do you just want to leave it as it is? Review please **

Her heart aches. So much. For the ice-cold Slytherin Prince she'd once spent hours ranting about in anger. His aloof façade doesn't fool her. His expressive grey eyes tell her all she needs to know. Those beautiful silvery orbs of his, filled with love for her once upon a time, now a piercing look that penetrated her very soul.

His normally styled blond hair, tousled ever so slightly, soft as a feather to the touch, is in a mess, the gelled spikes sticking up as a result of running his hand through it too many times. His aristocratic features are sharper than ever, his cheeks so sunk in that he resembles the Grim Reaper. But he is still the gorgeous bloke who seduced her into falling in love with him all those months ago.

A razor-sharp dagger rushes through her heart as she sees him calmly eating breakfast with his friends, not even glancing at her so much as once. Did he really not care? Her onyx eyes flash back and forth between her ex-lover and her friends, pretending to laugh occasionally to prevent anyone from noticing her agony. Her friends see right through her act, one of them going so far as to place a comforting arm around her. The warm familiar scent of her best friend engulfs her, soothing her broken and aching heart. Leaning her head on his shoulders, she silently sobs, not noticing the storm raging in a pair of grey eyes a table away.

Their love had been one in a million. Each understood the other like they were themselves; a single express their care for the other. Their embraces while rare, were more comforting than the softest of beds and the warmest of quilts. Their kisses were short and sweet, merely reassuring the other of their presence.

How could he have done this to her? After all they'd admitted to other. The great pureblood not actually wanting to be a Death Eater, or the Hufflepuff being meaner than she'd cared to acknowledge. Not to mention their meetings in the hidden nooks and crannies of the magical castle late after curfew, the sneaking out into their secret clearing at night to have a midnight picnic, the stolen kisses in between classes.

She wipes off the tears, and smiles tearily at her best friend, although her heart wished that it could have been _him _who was comforting her, as he used to do. His lean, muscular arms wrapping around her, like her own personal security blanket.

Where had their love gone? All destroyed no doubt, by the centuries-old prejudice against non-magicals beings. The remnants of their love, so true and pure, carelessly thrown into the wind. Wisps of the lovely memories just lingering in their minds, bringing agony and pain to their tortured souls.

**A/N: And that's a wrap everyone! How'd you guys like it? Please review, favourite and follow! All are greatly appreciated! Also, do check out my other stories, Revelations, Blackness in Thy Heart, and Pretty Boy Troubles! **

**Love,**

**Vixen**


End file.
